Yellow Moon english version
by Hitomi Kaname
Summary: The loneliness in Winry's heart caused by Edward's absence begins to show her deepest feelings. Dreams, memories and an unexpected visitor compose this story. Purely EdxWin D If u like it, leave reviews!
1. Nostalgia

**A/N:**

Hello! n.n

This is my first FMA's fanfic…and the first I publish in English! I'm from Peru, so my mother language is Spanish.

I published the original version of this story like a month ago (obviously, in Spanish). Because of some friends that only speak English, I decided to translate my story n.n

If somebody likes it, please leave reviews, otherwise I'll just drop it and continuing publishing it but only in Spanish.

Thank God I learned English when I was 7 years old, so it wasn't hard to translate it xD I really hope somebody likes it n.n I did my best cause I ADORE this couple -

So, here's the first part of the story n.n See ya!

**Chapter One: Nostalgia**

"I'm so afraid…" the young woman murmured, while she was looking through the window. It was a really cold night, the coldest one in years.

The moon discerned beautifully. It was full moon.

The young woman was looking at the sky that night, focusing on the moon that irradiated light in the middle of darkness. However, that cold breeze was so stiff that made her shiver…

"Is something wrong, Winry?" her grandma asked. One of Pinako Rockbell's qualities besides the automail fabrication was her deep sense of intuition.

"It's nothing grandma, I was just thinking." the young woman with blond hair said, while she continued staring at the window.

She shouldn't look at her grandma's eyes, not with that transparent gaze that could show the pain in her soul.

"You're worried about Edward and Alphonse, aren't you?" Pinako asked.

She knew it. It wasn't hard to imagine that in the middle of a night like that one, her deepest feelings…longing, fear…would take her heart completely.

Pinako knew her granddaughter was suffering. From a long time ago, she had lost the shine in her eyes that took her so much time to regain. That shine that she lost after her parent's death in the catastrophic war of Ishbal, and that only two people were capable to show in her…two people that were no longer by her side, and that she didn't know if they'd be together again someday.

Winry didn't know what to say. She knew that, as well as her, Pinako had suffered a lot of losses in her life. The love of her life, the precious fruit of that love, and those two brothers that even though weren't related to her by blood she considered them as her grandchildren; all those people left a big hole in her heart.

That's the reason why her beloved granddaughter, Winry Rockbell, became the center of her life. As the only fruit of her dead son's marriage, Winry was everything to Pinako. Winry's happiness and contentment were the most important things for her, that's why the elder woman with gray hair and tiny height made a promise to herself: no matter the circumstances her granddaughter would receive all the love, protection and support that she needed to reach happiness.

Winry knew about Pinako's feelings. So she couldn't let herself show her pain and worry about the Elric brothers. She didn't want to awake those feelings in her grandma's heart. However, no matter how much she tried to hide it, those clear blue eyes would show what she didn't want to reveal.

"Even if I said no, you'd know I'm lying." She said, turning her gaze slowly towards her grandmother, who was looking at her with tenderness.

Pinako moved closer to her.

Winry had said the truth. Even though a feeling of culpability and remorse took over her heart, her grandmother's tender gaze helped her to keep her strength.

On the other hand, Pinako regretted she was right. In spite of that promise she made to herself, she knew her granddaughter's pain would not disappear. Feelings of frustration and powerlessness began to upset her. Nobody else but the Elric brothers would be able to return hope to Winry. But, she would give her as much love as she could, even if it wasn't enough.

"They made a choice, Winry." Pinako said, while she took her granddaughter's hand between hers. - Both of us need to resign to the decision they've made, and support them. - she concluded.

The young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sighed.

Her grandma's words were the same that, day by day, were repeated on her mind.

_"Resign to the decision they've made and support them"_. She knew this very well…but…why didn't the pain disappear then?

"I know, I know…", the young woman said, while she cleaned that tear that, inevitably, fell from her eyes.

She could feel how the pain in her heart began to grow. It wouldn't take much time before she couldn't pretend anymore. Her soul was crying.

Little by little, she separated her hand from Pinako's.

Winry look at her with a smile on her face.

"Good night, grandma." she said, while walking to the stairs that leaded to her bedroom.

She needed to be alone. Little by little her eyes would drown in tears and it'd be impossible to pretend in front of Pinako.

"Don't you wanna have dinner?" her grandma asked, worried about her. Pinako knew how much Winry needed to let off steam but…how much longer would the pain remain?

"Don't worry. It's very cold, I'd rather lie down and I think you should too!" Winry said, trying to hide her pain with a smile.

"Ok, I'll lie down in a while." her grandma said, while she smoked her pipe. "Good night Winry." she concluded.

"Good night grandma." the young lady said, while she made a gesture of goodbye with her hand. She turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

Pinako's heart startled.

"Winry!" she shouted.

"Yes?" the young lady said, who turned around rapidly, surprised of her grandma's scream.

"They're fine…" Pinako said, staring at her granddaughter. "They're so persistent that there's no way they'd give up. I can ensure that!" the elder woman said, smiling, while she kept smoking her pipe.

Although she felt sadness in her heart because of the Elric brother's absence, she wouldn't let Winry notice it…no matter what, she must smile.

And so she did, Winry smiled. She knew how lonely Pinako felt since the departure of the brothers and how much she loved them. She knew that smile and "happiness" her grandmother wanted to show was a lie. A lie that tried to calm Winry's desolated heart.

She needed to thank her grandma for all her effort; she needed to give her that precious smile one more time.

"I know, thank you. Good night." she said.

Once she was sure that her grandmother couldn't see her, she rapidly walked up the last stair of that wood staircase where Edward, Alphonse and her walked up and down many times when they were kids.

She entered in her room, and closed the door behind her.

Slowly, she walked toward her bed, took her pajamas and began to change her clothes.

While she was undressing she couldn't stop crying. If it wasn't for the oil stains on her clothes she got while repairing a neighbor's automail that afternoon, she wouldn't have care about changing her clothes.

With her pajamas on, she uncovered the blanket and lied down on her bed.

She released her hair from the ponytail. That beautiful blonde hair that looked like her mom's.

She kept crying.

She stayed like that for a while, unable to articulate a word.

She used to talk to herself in order to let off steam; she knew it was a good way to calm the pain when there's nobody to talk to around. She received that advice from her mother many years ago. It was impossible for her to forget it.

In the meanwhile, she could hear the strong wind hitting the windows. The night was getting colder and colder as the time passed.

"Ed…Al…why…"she finally said. "Why..." she repeated.

Four years had passed since the Elric brother's departure. Edward, Alphonse and Winry had grown and lived many different experiences that made them mature faster than other kids.

The brothers, after that tragic consequence of playing the role of God in a vain attempt to bring her mother back to life, were embarked on a trip without guaranties, a trip that could took all their lives…or snatch it from them.

Winry, a victim of the hideous human nature, eager of power and unscrupulous when it comes to satisfy his own interests. That's how, in one of the human essence's signs, her parents were killed and two of the most important people in her life destined to misfortune.

"I'm afraid…"she said, again.

The strong wind kept hitting the windows and it began to rain. Rain drops fell one after another…as her tears.

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid…" the young lady kept murmuring. The beats of her heartwere stronger than before.

"Ed…where are you…where are you…"she keep repeating.

She was terrified. Those four years were a complete nightmare for her. Everyday, waiting for them, praying for them, crying every night when nobody could hear her, pretending to be fine when she wanted to give up…she couldn't stand it anymore.

Four years…since that boy with low height, blonde hair, amber eyes and deep gaze left his hometown decided to accomplish his dream.

"I…I love you Ed…I love you" she finally said, while the tears in her eyes kept falling down her face.

She loved him. There was no doubt about it.

Why? Even she didn't know the reasons.

Since they were kids, Alphonse, Edward and Winry had shared everything.

Apparently, the love they shared was just a sibling's love.

During those years, there was no difference between the way little Winry treated either Alphonse or Edward.

However, the 16 year old Winry had discovered her true feelings: the affection they shared when they were kids had magically become LOVE.

She didn't know how or why she was in love with Edward.

His stubbornness, his absent-mindedness and his roughness could be reasons to hate him. In the case of Winry, those were just some of his "weak points". She knew he could be really annoying sometimes, but without those characteristics he wouldn't be him, the love of her life.

"I'm afraid Ed…come back…please" the young lady with blue eyes said. She had cried so much that her eyes were totally irritated.

The cold of the night covered all her body. Her feet were totally frozen as her hands…but not as much as her heart.

The fear was taking over her soul.

"Ed…why don't you come back…I…" she said, almost voiceless.

She was so anguished and tired that she felt asleep.

In her dreams, she kept repeating the name of the young man she loved with all her heart: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

To be continued n.n


	2. Dream

**A/N: **_I really want to thank those who left reviews! I'm so happy some people liked the first chapter of my story n.n_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It's shorter than the first one, but I did my best writing it!_

_I hope the translation is okay too o it's hard to write a story in a different language, even though I studied English for a very long time. I guess it's hard to be a translator xD_

_Connor Shearwood, I wanted to thank you for the advice D I've already corrected the first chapter ;D_

_Take care and please…if u like it, leave reviews!_

_Edit: I've already corrected the mistake your-brown-eyed angel told me about n.n_

_I translated this chapter at 3am…I was really sleepy that I made a typing mistake ;D thanks for telling me._

**Chapter 2: Dream**

"Winry…can you hear me?" A voice said…far away.

The blonde-haired girl was totally asleep. However, she could clearly hear the mysterious voice that had called her name.

She slowly opened her eyes.

To her surprise, her room had disappeared. Before her eyes, she saw a beautiful meadow…that she couldn't recognize until then.

"Where…am I?" she asked, totally confused.

"You're asleep Winry. This is a dream…your dream." The voice said, closer.

It was a soft, gentle voice…like a mother's.

"A dream?" the girl asked, still confused.

She could see a gorgeous landscape around her. Beautiful hills, green lands and numerous flowers surrounded her.

The atmosphere was very warm and peaceful.

Determined to find the owner of that gentle voice, the girl with blue eyes stood up and began to walk.

With every step she made, it looked like her heart beats increased its force.

That beautiful place started to look familiar…

"I've been here before…I can feel it" she said to herself, as she walked feeling the fresh breeze on her skin.

Surprisingly, the tender voice said:

"Of course, you know this place very well."

The young woman stopped walking. Far away, she made out a beautiful hill with a big tree on its top.

Her heart beats increased.

That place was more than just a familiar view for her…

"This is my home…this is Resembool." She said, more confused than before.

Even though she couldn't understand what was happening, she decided to walk to the hill.

It was then that some kids' screams were heard by her.

"Come on! Run! We have to get there!" one of them said.

"We are running! Wait for us brother!" another one said.

"I can't…I'm too tired…" a little girl said.

Winry's heart startled.

She couldn't understand what was happening. Who was the owner of that gentle voice? Who were those kids? Why was she there, at the outskirts of Resembool? Was that really a dream?

Suddenly, she saw them.

They were three little kids, two boys and one girl. They were running rapidly to the hill that had waked up memories in Winry's heart.

"Come on Al! We're almost there!" one of them said.

"Wait brother…please. Winry's tired, she can't run anymore. Let's take a break." The other boy said.

"Come on Winry!! We have to get there in time!!" the first boy said, euphoric.

"I…can't…run…any…more…" the little girl said, totally exhausted.

The little boy looked at her, upset.

"Ok, let's take a break. But only for one minute!" he said.

The three kids sat down for a few moments.

Less than one minute later, the shortest kid began to pull the little girl from her arms to help her to stand up. She refused.

Finally, the two boys lifted her up. The little one carried her on his back and began their road again.

"Winry…" the soft voice said.

The young woman couldn't answer. Her lips were completely paralyzed.

Suddenly, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry Winry…go closer to them" the voice said, once again.

Without thinking, she began to walk to the hill.

Many different emotions took over her heart: longing, confusion, excitement…and fear.

She stood up behind the big tree on top of the hill.

The three kids were resting under the tree, totally exhausted.

The shortest one of them, however, was smiling with great satisfaction.

"What did you want to show us, brother?" the tallest kid said.

"You'll see…you'll see…" the shortest one said, still smiling.

"I'm tired. I'm hungry and I want to go home. It's going to get dark soon and it'll be hard to go back" the girl said.

The shortest kid looked at her angrily and said: "Stop complaining, Winry! Just wait and see." He concluded.

The young woman remained behind the tree. She couldn't believe what she was looking.

Softly, like she was talking to her heart, she said: "It's us…Ed…Al…and me…how…"

"This is your dream Winry. In dreams, everything is possible" the gentle voice said again.

All of sudden, the young woman felt a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't know why, but she wasn't scared at all. She knew that if it had happened in different circumstances she probably would've been terrified. However, that delicate hand gave her so much peace and serenity…

Determined, she turned around.

Little by little, the image of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, placid smile and deep brown eyes appeared in front of her.

Winry fell down on her knees.

"Tri…Trisha…it's you…" she whispered.

"Hello Winry...I'm so happy to see you again." Trisha said.

To be continued n.n


	3. Yellow Moon

A/N:

**A/N:**

Hello everyone!

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update my story. I've got to say that I've been really busy because my University classes have already started.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you so much for all the support!

Edit: S J Smith, I've already corrected that mistake. Thanks for the advice D

**Chapter 3: Yellow Moon**

"It's impossible…how…I…" the young lady said. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Slowly, the beautiful woman with gentle smile walked towards her. She took Winry's hands and helped her to stand up.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of", she said.

"I've been looking forward to talk to you for a long time. And the time to do it has finally come", Trisha concluded.

"Trisha…how…is this possible…" Winry said in a quivering voice. "But you…Ed, Al…" she repeated, as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry Winry, please…don't cry", the woman said, while she cleaned Winry's tears.

Trisha hugged her.

The young lady with blue eyes remained immobile for a few seconds. The pain and confusion in her heart were so deep that crying was inevitable. However, it looked like that warm and sweet hug could erase those feelings at least for a moment.

When she was more calmed, the young lady separated her arms from Trisha's body. Smiling, she said:

"Come on Winry, there's something I want to show you".

The woman raised her right arm and pointed at the children.

It was night already. The moon and the stars had taken the sky.

"Al…¡Al!" the shortest boy shouted, who was no one but Edward Elric.

"Umm, brother…please, let me sleep", little Alphonse said totally exhausted after walking all along the way to the hill.

"Oh Al, come on! Wake up! I didn't bring you here to sleep! Wake up!" little Ed shouted again, while pulling his brother arm in order to wake him up.

"Ed, stop it! Don't you see how tired he is? Leave him sleep!" little Winry said.

"Alright, it'll end up being just you and me then." Ed said, upset.

"What was that thing you wanted to show us so badly? It's really late now and I don't know what it is yet", the little girl with blonde hair said, while she put her hands around her arms trying to protect them from cold.

It was a really cold night, the coldest one in years.

"Look up", little Ed said, totally excited.

"Look up? At the stars?" the little girl asked, while she was looking at the dark sky.

"No, look at the moon" Ed said, with the same smile he had when they reached the hill.

Little Winry look at the moon, over and over, trying to find something "uncommon" that could've called Ed's attention. She didn't find anything.

"So, what do you think?" the little boy with blonde hair and amber eyes asked.

Winry hesitated. It's true that she was a bit angry with Ed for all the trouble he caused to Alphonse and her just to take them to the hill in that cold night. She was tired, hungry and cold…all because of Ed's stubbornness. However, she didn't want to disappoint him. No matter how ridiculous it could be, if it was important to him, then it'll be important to her too.

She took a deep breath.

Then, smiled and asked: "The moon looks really beautiful today, doesn't it?"

Ed looked at her, surprised. Even though she was right, it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"It does, but…there's something else. Don't you see it?" he said, totally offended by her cluelessness. It was so obvious for him.

She was scared.

It didn't matter how many times she look at that gorgeous and imposing moon, she was incapable to discover what had called the little boy's attention.

She was nervous.

"No…I…can't see it. What is it, Ed? Tell me…please!" the girl said, looking straight to Ed's eyes.

Ed sighed.

What he wanted the most was to share that "treasure" with his younger brother and his best friend. However, when he thought he could do it, he found himself with an asleep younger brother and a clueless best friend.

"Look at the moon…is yellow" the boy said, totally frustrated.

"Yellow?" little Winry asked, looking at it once again.

He was right.

That night, up on the sky, the full moon looked different.

It was yellow, a very particular kind of yellow.

The little girl opened her eyes, amazed. She had never noticed it before, and she couldn't imagine how Ed, who's always been a little absent-minded – even careless – could've realize it.

That dark night, the full moon produced a powerful light.

From the top of the hill, she could see how the luminosity of the moon laid on the green land, the hills and the river that surrounded Risembool. It was a wonderful view, which was able to be appreciated only from the top of that hill…the highest one on town.

Little Winry was ecstatic. Her heartbeats were stronger than ever. She never imagined she'd be able to see such a gorgeous view on her hometown.

For the first time in years, she was really happy.

Since her parent's death, her heart only felt loneliness and pain.

Ed gave her a reason to smile, even though he wasn't aware of it.

After being in silence for a few minutes, she turned around to see Ed.

He was sitting on the ground with the legs crossed, looking at the sky.

Slowly, the little girl sat next to him and took his hand between hers.

Little Ed turned around immediately, scared and confused about his friend actions.

She looked straight at him, with a soft and gentle smile on her face.

Ed blushed.

He wanted to move his hand away from hers, but he was so surprised he couldn't make any move.

They were always together, most of the time fighting about insignificant things like all kids do. That kind of contact, however, was inexplicable for him.

"Ed…" the little girl with blue eyes, brighter than the moon, said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, a little scared.

"Thank you so much…really…thank you!" she said, while she let go off his hand and came closer to him.

The little boy was more confused than ever. He tried to move back, but when he was about to do it, little Winry's arms surrounded him already.

His face turned red, totally red.

She embraced him in a warm hug.

The warmest hug he'd ever had besides his mom's.

Both silent, remain in that particular but lovely posture for a few seconds…that cold night, under the yellow moon.

To be continued n.n


End file.
